


Letters

by AmandeBw



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Differences, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: Due to a school project, Will begins to write to Dr. Lecter, also known as the Ripper.





	Letters

Will Graham had always been an unusual child, so when he decided to correspond with Hannibal Lecter, The Chesapeake Ripper, for his school project no one was all that surprised. The goal of the project was for each student to write a letter to a famous person and would win 25$ per letters written back in the next three months. And even if he was a killer, no one could deny the fact that Dr. Lecter was famous. For Will, the only reason he even bothered to participate was due to his father’s low income, and if he got an answer Dr. Lecter would, at the very least, be interesting to talk to… that was if he answered.  
He could still remember how barely two years ago, his godfather, Jack Crawford, came to his house with a stack of case files and asked him to profile the killer. Will remembered how, upon seeing the Ripper’s kills he had thought of them as beautiful, almost artistic. That was all it took for him to want to know EVERYTHING about the Ripper, and so, he eagerly dove in the man’s mind.  
“I am not doing this out of anger, I do it because I enjoy it. I wait for them to wake up and tell them exactly what they did wrong. I then proceed to cut them open, like I have with my patients before. I am clean, meticulous. Everything I do has meaning. I take my cut of meat as they die. They are nothing more than pigs; what I am doing is elevating them. They are better this way then alive. This is my design.”  
With this, Jack found the Ripper with ease… catching him, now that, proved to be harder. But after a year of hide-and-seek they caught Dr. Hannibal Lecter and he was sent to Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Will was almost sad, he had enjoyed seeing the man’s kills, the bodies always put on display for a specific purpose.  
Which is why, when the project came up, Will knew who he’d be writing to. Hannibal Lecter had always fascinated him.  
*  
“Hello Dr. Lecter,  
My name is Will Graham. I was wondering if you could tell me more about your case? I had a few questions… mainly about your cannibalistic tendencies and victim choice. To be honest, I don’t have much hope in you writing back, but since this is a school project I’d thought I’d give it a shot.  
And I didn’t think you’d be receiving many letters except from fans or the FBI who, no doubt, want to dissect your mind. My father always said that I was a breath of fresh air… even if I’m not sure if that’s good or bad.  
Thank you for your time,  
Will Graham”  
*  
A few days later Will was able to collect his first 25$.  
*  
“Dear Will,  
Do you mind if I call you so? I must admit, i didn’t expect a letter such as yours. Would you mind telling me how you came upon the knowledge of my… cannibalistic tendencies, as you put it? I’m quite sure not even good old Jack knows of what I’ve done with my “trophies”, as he put it.  
And I have to agree with your father Will, you certainly are a breath of fresh air. Especially in a place as dull as this one.  
Best Regards,  
Hannibal Lecter”  
*  
And with that began Will’s and Hannibal’s correspondence. Surprisingly, even with them being polar opposites and their great age difference, the two got along quite well. It was Hannibal who, after a certain letter, had told him to go to the doctor. He had figured out -despite the distance- that Will had encephalitis. And it was Will who remembered events such as Hannibal’s birthday and sent him prison-friendly presents.  
*  
They finally met face to face three years later when Will was 21. Until then, Will had been unable to enter the Prison since he was a civilian. Luckily, Jack required his empathy for the Tooth Fairy case and Hannibal’s expertise… at least that was Jack’s excuse to go see the psychiatrist.  
Still, when Will entered the room and saw Hannibal, for a second, he stopped breathing. Even in shackles, Hannibal’s dominance was easily asserted, the perfect Alpha male… a fact that never ceased to annoy Jack. “Dr. Lecter.” Jack greeted. “Hello Jack, and this is?” Hannibal asked, his voice a deep and smooth tenor. “This is the man who profiled you, leading us straight at your door.” Jack said contemptuously. Will glared at his godfather, annoyed at the poor manipulation attempt and hoping Hannibal wouldn’t be mad at him. “My name is Will Graham. It’s nice to meet you Dr. Lecter.” he said.  
Upon hearing his name, Hannibal’s glare softened and a smile graced his face. “Hello Will - “Agent Graham” Jack interjected- it’s an honor to meet you.” Hannibal replied. And even as they leave and Jack rants about fraternizing with a serial killer and even giving him a phone to stay in contact, Will’s smile fades from his face.  
*  
10:34- The man who profiled me?-HL  
10:36- Technically, I didn’t work for the FBI so it doesn’t count.-WG  
10:37- Anything counts when it’s about you, dear Will.-HL  
10:38-...I thought you’d be mad.-WG  
10:40- At you? Never.-HL  
*  
Although Hannibal now had a phone, they continued sending each other letters, only texting when needed. And when a week after they solve the case, Jack takes Hannibal’s phone and the Ripper finally escapes. Hours later after his escape, Will comes home to find Hannibal cooking and they share a kiss for the first time. If Dr. Chilton is reported missing the next day, Will doesn’t mention it. And finally, a week later, they are both in Florence and Will makes his first kill under Hannibal’s watchful but loving gaze.  
The End


End file.
